


Time

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what Tony said in Ships In The Night. Caution: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based on the line Tony says in Ships In The Night: "I don't need more money I need time."

Time

He always thought that he'd have more time. Time to do what he wanted in life. Time to settle down and have a family. To have a wife and kids and maybe one of the kids would look like him and he would be a good father. He wouldn't be a father like his own.

One day he had been feeling terrible and finally went to the Doctor. He had been feeling terrible before, but had never been to the Doctor. It had always gone away and he never thought about it until now. The cancer was incurable because it was too late to do anything. He waited too long to go to the Doctor's finding out what was wrong with him.

He hadn't even told his teammates, or his Boss yet. Not even Jimmy and Ducky knew. He knew that he would have to quit the job that he loved and he knew that he had to do it soon because he would be too ill to do it if he waited.

He knew that he had to talk to his Boss before he quit and so that was why he was going towards Gibbs house. He looked around as he got out of the car and made his way towards the house. He hesitated a minute and then turned the knob and walked inside. He made his way towards the basement where he knew his boss was. He stopped as he watched Gibbs working.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he stopped working and turned to Tony.

"I need to tell you something." Tony looked around the basement. He's been down here before, but really didn't know what to say. He finally got up the nerve to just blurt it out. "I'm quitting NCIS. I learned that I have cancer, but it's too late to do anything. Pretty soon I won't be able to do anything."

"I'm so sorry, Tony. You do know that I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes, you're always here for me, Boss." Tony said as he smiled. His father was never there for him. He had tried to get in touch with his father, but still hasn't talked to him. He probably wouldn't care about him anyways. He didn't know why he would get his hopes up.

"When are you going to quit?"

"I'm thinking about doing it this week. The Doctor says I have about a month, or a month in a half, or maybe two month."

"Why don't we just talk to Vance and you can keep working until you can't anymore."

"Sounds good, Boss."

They walked out of the Directors office and went towards their desks. Tony was surprised that Vance was actually nice towards him after he found out. He was surprised because he thought that he hated him. Maybe it was because he was dying. He didn't know. The next thing to do was to tell his teammates, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby. He would tell them to come over to Gibbs house tonight. He made his way towards Abby's lab. She should be there by now.

"Hi. Tony." Abby said as he stepped inside.

"Hi. Abby. I'm just here to tell you that everybody's coming to Gibbs's house tonight."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you now, but I'll tell everyone at the same time at Gibbs's house."

"Okay, Tony." She said as she watched him walk out of the lab. She wondered what was going on, but would find out later. She turned back and started to turn on her babies.

Tony went to the Morgue and told Ducky and Jimmy to come to Gibbs's house tonight and then left. He sat down and looked around. Gibbs was gone. Tony thought that maybe he went to go get his coffee. The elevator dinged and he watched as his teammates walk in the bullpen and sit down.

"You two are invited to go to Gibbs's tonight. We're having a meeting." Tony said as he looked at both of them.

That night Tony was pacing as he waited for everyone to arrive. Finally they had arrived and so did the pizza. They had their dinner and cleaned up. They looked up as Tony stood up and faced them.

"I'm quitting NCIS. I have cancer, but it's not curable. I waited too late to go to the Doctor and they can't do anything. I'm going to be still working, but as soon as I feel worse than now I'm quitting. Vance already knows and he Okayed it."

It was a month in a half when Tony had died. They stood in front of the casket as the priest said the eulogy. They watched as it was lowered into the ground and made their ways towards their cars. They would meet up at Gibbs house. Abby had tears in her eyes. She had cried when Kate had died, but this was different. She knew Tony longer than she knew Kate. She couldn't believe that he was gone. She would miss him.

McGee remembered what it was like when Kate died, but this was worse. He was losing a brother. He would miss Tony's pranks, his teasing and his movie quotes. He remembered what it was like when Tony wasn't Tony during those two days a couple of months ago.

Gibbs couldn't believe that he lost another child. He didn't know when he thought of Tony as his child, but he did. He lost his little girl so many years ago and now he lost his son. He had called Tony's Dad and he told him that he couldn't make it he was in the middle of a deal because he needed more money. He shook his head at that thought. He would have been to his wife and child's funeral if he could have, but he was hurt and he couldn't.

Ziva couldn't believe that Tony was gone. She never could figure out what Tony meant to her, but she knew that he was a friend. She had blamed him for killing Michael, but she had forgiven him. She just never told him and now it was too late.

Ducky couldn't believe that Tony was dead. He remembered the first time that he had met the younger man. He was so full of energy and had stood up for himself against Gibbs.

Jimmy couldn't believe that his friend was dead. He remembered when Gibbs's was in Mexico and he had handed the team to Tony. Tony had came to him to talk about the cases and they had been friends since. He would miss Tony.

They stood around and couldn't think of anything to say until Ducky spoke up. "I remember the day he started working for NCIS. He was so excited and so eager to please Gibbs. He was a good Agent and he will be missed."

They all nodded and in telling stories about what Tony had done they said their goodbyes to him.

"Goodbye Tony. You will be missed son." Gibbs said later that night as he made his way towards the basement.

The End


End file.
